


Proposal Accepted

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha In Civil War Verse [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Clint Barton's Farm, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, No laura and kids, Pre-Captain America: Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Nat. And the proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal Accepted

After making sure the team has settled Clint gies in search of Natasha who is in her bedroom. The girl had really rattled her.

He saw her sitting on the bed.

"Hey, Nat." said Clint.

Natasha looked at him. She had that haunted look in her eyes.

"Come here." said Clint.

He pulled her on to his lap. Natasha clung to him.

"She showed me the graduation ceremony, Clint." said Natasha.

Clint knew what it was. Natasha was sterilised and unable to have kids. It had always haunted her. Clint gently rocked her.

"Hey, Clint." said Nat.

Clint looked at her questioningly.

"Yes. That is my answer to the question you asked me months ago." said Nat.

Clint stiffened. "Nat, you had your head messed with. Don't make rash decisions." he said. 

"It's not a rash decision." said Nat.

Clint had proposed to her months ago but she hadn't accepted. But now when the world could end any moment she didn't want to be away from the man she loved.

"I love you Clint. I have wasted enough time trying to deny that." said Nat.

"I love you too, Nat. I was sad you had said no before, but I want you to be happy." said Clint.

"You make me the happiest." said Nat. She kissed him.

"OK, but lets not tell the other's now." said Clint.

"OK. But you are marrying me as soon as this all is over. I don't want to wait." said Nat.

"You got it. Now lets go for dinner." said Clint. 

The newly engaged couple went to join their team. 

They didn't tell anyone about the engagement. 

It will be their secret. 

For now.


End file.
